


these simple pleasures

by JenTheSweetie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie
Summary: “You’re still not gonna tell me,” Poe said disbelievingly.“It’s not a big deal, all right?” Finn said.  “Man, we just won, can’t you just enjoy yourself for once?”“Me?” Poe said.  “Of course I can.  I’m enjoying myself right now.  Look at all this enjoyment.”“Yeah, enjoying yourself hassling me,” Finn muttered.“Well, hassling you is all I’ve known of enjoyment for so long,” Poe said.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 66
Kudos: 755





	these simple pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [эти маленькие радости (these simle pleasures)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280053) by [littlered24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlered24/pseuds/littlered24)



“So,” Poe said, later, when they were celebrating, “what were you going to tell Rey?”

Finn was a couple drinks deep - Poe could tell from the way his eyes shone when he looked up, and no, Poe wasn’t interested in discussing why he was paying so much attention to Finn’s eyes, thank you very much - and he took another long swallow before he said, “This again?”

“Well excuse me for wondering what my best friend wanted to use his dying breath to admit,” Poe said grumpily, but he wasn’t grumpy, not really. He was happy, and sad, and satisfied, and terrified, and pretty much every emotion he’d ever had all rolled up at once. Which, look, that would be confusing any other night but tonight, the night they finally ended the Final Order, it kind of made sense. 

And right about now there was one thing bubbling up that he couldn’t squash: curiosity. Curiosity killed the loth-cat, wasn’t that the old Jedi saying? Well, if he was the loth-cat in this scenario, Poe thought, he’d just have to walk it off. 

Finn snorted. “Yeah, and you were about to use _your_ dying breath to bug me about it.”

“Nobody ever said I wasn’t nosy,” Poe said. 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Finn said.

Poe waited.

Finn raised an eyebrow.

“You’re still not gonna tell me,” Poe said disbelievingly.

“It’s not a big deal, all right?” Finn said. “Man, we just won, can’t you just enjoy yourself for once?”

“Me?” Poe said. “Of course I can. I’m enjoying myself right now. Look at all this enjoyment.”

“Yeah, enjoying yourself hassling me,” Finn muttered.

“Well, hassling you is all I’ve known of enjoyment for so long,” Poe said, throwing an arm around Finn’s shoulders. “I’ll have to re-learn how to live life with more than just these simple pleasures.”

“Seems like Zorii might be open to helping you out with that,” Finn said.

Poe snorted. “Not a chance, pal. That’s in the past, where it belongs.”

“Like you being a spice runner?”

“Oh, here we go,” Poe sighed.

“All this time, you had me thinking you were a stand-up guy, and it turns out you’re just a no-good smuggler.”

“Is it that hard to believe I’m a dirty scoundrel?”

“No, it’s just hard to believe you never told me.”

“Well, I wanted you to think I was a good guy,” Poe said, grinning. 

“Yeah, because I never could have understood having a less than squeaky clean past,” Finn said, rolling his eyes. “Me, of all people.”

The grin slid off Poe’s face. “Are you actually mad about this?” 

“Are _you_ actually mad I won’t tell you what I was gonna tell Rey?” Finn challenged.

“I don’t think either of us are mad,” Poe said.

“Nope, me neither,” Finn said, knocking his shoulder against Poe’s. “Mostly I’m just glad we’re alive.”

“Yeah, me too,” Poe said. “And since we’re alive, you could always just _tell_ me - ”

“Nope.”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured.”

“I haven’t heard the last of this, have I,” Finn said.

“Absolutely not,” Poe said, clapping Finn on the shoulder. “But I’m a busy man, my friend. Hands to shake, babies to kiss. And anyway, you’ll tell me eventually.”

“That’s what you think,” Finn called after him, but Poe was already walking away.

-

“Another round!” Poe yelled.

The crowd cheered and held up their glasses, and Poe was happy to take the credit, even though he had absolutely no idea where all this booze had come from. Had Leia been hoarding it for a special occasion? It kind of seemed like the kind of thing she’d do, Poe had to admit. 

“I don’t think they’re going to sleep at all, R2,” C-3PO said, and Poe thought he was probably right: the party had started organically, and since nobody was in charge of it enough to end it, as far as Poe could tell it didn’t plan to. 

“Wanna dance?”

Poe spun around to see Rose grinning at him. “Oh, no,” Poe said. “You’re too good, you make me look terrible. Go ask Finn.”

“You know Finn won’t dance if people are watching,” Rose complained, grabbing Poe’s wrist and pulling him toward the impromptu dance floor. “ _You think we got a lot of dance lessons in the First Order_? I swear, you’d think I was trying to get him into a Sith torture chamber.”

“He danced with me at that bar back on Corellia,” Poe argued.

“Yeah, but that’s _you,_ ” Rose said, spinning Poe around so fast he almost lost his balance.

“Hey, speaking of Finn,” Poe said, extremely casually, “has he told you anything, uh, interesting lately?”

“Uh,” Rose said, “no. We’ve been kind of busy kicking Kylo Ren’s ass.”

“Yeah, sure,” Poe said, trying to match Rose’s complicated steps and failing dramatically, “but I mean, before that?”

“Finn says lots of interesting things,” Rose said lightly, because she clearly enjoyed yanking his chain. “What kind of things are _you_ thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Poe said. “Just… anything. I don’t know.”

“You’re really hopeless, aren’t you,” Rose said.

“Excuse me?”

“At dancing,” Rose said, gesturing at his feet.

“Sorry, I thought you were in desperate need of a partner?” Poe said. 

“Well, it’s not like I’m spoiled for choice,” Rose said. “Look, you know who you should be talking to if you want to figure out Finn.”

“Yeah,” Poe sighed. “I do. But she’s the one person I don’t think I can talk to about this.”

“Why not? You three talk about everything. It’s kind of weird, honestly - remember that time I caught you comparing the length of your toes?”

“Vividly,” Poe said.

“So talk to her!”

“I’m gonna start stepping on your feet when we dance,” Poe grumbled.

“I’d like to see you try,” Rose said.

-

Rey was sitting at the edge of the party with BB-8, and when Poe walked up he could _immediately_ tell they’d been talking about him by the way they both shut up and tried to look innocent.

“Oh, don’t stop just because I’m here,” Poe said magnanimously. “Please, continue with whatever you were talking about.”

“It’s just that you’re not a very good dancer,” Rey said, smothering a smirk, and BB-8 beeped affirmatively.

“Uh, I’ll have you know that I was a _very_ sought after dance partner on Yavin-IV.”

“I absolutely believe you,” Rey said, straight-faced.

“I didn’t know all the steps to that last one!”

BB-8 said something that was, frankly, too rude to even translate to Basic.

“BB-8!” Rey admonished, clearly trying not to laugh. “He didn’t mean that.”

“Oh, he absolutely meant that and worse,” Poe said, nudging the droid with his foot as he plopped down next to Rey. “See if I defend you next time she drops a tree on you.”

“That was an accident,” Rey said. 

“Sure, somebody drops a tree on _you_ , we’ll see how much it feels like an accident.”

Rey snorted. “Good luck with that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Poe said, knocking his shoulder against hers. “You having fun?”

“I don’t think parties are really my thing,” Rey said. “Not like Finn. He’s taken to them like a Mon Calamari to water.” She nodded across the clearing, where Finn was involved in some kind of complicated drinking game with the former Stormtroopers that seemed destined to go down in history as a very, very bad idea.

“Well, Finn’s good at everything,” Poe said. “Including keeping secrets.”

“Very subtle,” Rey said, rolling her eyes.

“So he hasn’t brought it up again?”

“No, he hasn’t, not that I’d tell you if he had.”

“And you don’t, you know, have any… guesses?” Poe said. “About what he was going to say?”

Rey glanced at him. “I have some ideas. If it means so much to you, you should ask him.”

“I _have_ ,” Poe said. “Repeatedly. He refuses to - ”

“No,” Rey interrupted. “I mean, you should ask him what you _actually_ want to know.”

Poe narrowed his eyes. “Is this a Force thing? Are you doing a Force thing right now?”

“That’s a very rude accusation, you know.”

“Only if it’s not true.”

“ _Ask him_ ,” Rey said. “But don’t tell him you tried to get it out of me first. He’d hate that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Poe muttered.

-

“So I’ve been thinking,” Poe said, dropping down next to Finn.

“That’s always worrisome,” Finn said dryly.

“Ha, ha.” Poe had no idea what time it was, but the sun was about to come up: the sky was going a pinkish sort of grey, and plenty of people were still awake but the music was down low and most everybody was huddled in small groups or starting to doze against crates of blasters and protein bars. It had been a hell of a day, and a hell of a night, and Poe felt like he could stay awake forever and sleep for a hundred years, all at the same time. It made him feel alive. It made him feel _brave_.

Maybe, he thought distantly, _too_ brave. 

“So what were you thinking?” Finn said. “Or was it just that one thing, and that took up all your cycles?”

“You’re funny, you know that?” Poe said. “Wouldn’t expect it from an ex-trooper, they’re not exactly known for their comedy routines, but you, you’re _hilarious_ \- ”

“Well, I learned from the best,” Finn said with a grin. “Okay, go ahead. You were thinking?”

“I was thinking,” Poe said, “that you should talk to Rey.”

Finn narrowed his eyes. “Are we really back on this?”

“No, hear me out,” Poe said. “I’m not trying to get you to tell me, okay? I’m done hassling you. I’ve _grown.”_

“Grown since six hours ago?” Finn snorted. “Yeah, a likely story.”

“I’m being serious, can we be serious for a sec?”

“I think I’ve had more than my share of serious the past few days,” Finn said. “Maybe check back in ten, fifteen years?”

“ _Finn_.”

“ _Poe_ ,” Finn imitated.

“You should talk to her,” Poe forged ahead, “because it’s - well, it’s important. I mean I can tell it’s important because you wanted to say it before you _died,_ and you’re smart so something you want to say before you die is probably important, not like me, anything I ever think about saying before I die is dumb. Like, BB-8, did you turn the hot plate off before we left my place? And anyway, I want you to be happy and it just seems like, if you talked to her, maybe that would make you a little happier. And that would make _me_ happy, because, yeah. Does that make sense?”

“Are you drunk?” Finn asked.

“A little,” Poe admitted. “Look, I’m just saying, don't wait until you're about to die, just _tell_ her, all right? Because sometimes, you think you have time to tell somebody how you feel, and you _don’t_." 

Finn opened his mouth, then closed it. “What the hell did you think I was going to tell her?" 

“Oh, come on,” Poe said, elbowing him. “It’s so obvious.” 

"Oh yeah? If it's so obvious, why don't _you_ go ahead and say it, Mr. I Know Everything?" Finn said. 

"You were gonna... I mean, you wanted to tell her... feelings, and stuff,” Poe said, lamely.

Finn raised his eyebrows. “ _Feelings and stuff_?”

“You know,” Poe said, and waved a hand in what he hoped was a mildly suggestive way.

“Are you for real?”

“In what sense have I indicated that I am anything but 100% for real?”

Finn shook his head. “All right, good to know. Thanks. This has been super helpful.”

“Look,” Poe said, “I’m just trying to _help_ \- ”

“Because really,” Finn continued, “the clarity, it’s nice! I was over here thinking I’d figured out this whole sending signals thing but this, this makes it _really_ clear that I definitely haven’t. So, Poe, I mean it: thank you.”

“Anytime, pal,” Poe said. “Wait, wait, what do you mean?”

“Nothing at all,” Finn said. “I’m gonna go. Not to talk to Rey, though. Because I don’t have, you know, _feelings and stuff_ for her.”

Poe frowned. “You don’t?”

“Nope,” Finn said. “I’ve been too busy having feelings and stuff for someone else. Someone who definitely has no idea. So I’m gonna go off and just, like, deal with that for a little bit. Away from you.”

“Oh,” Poe said. 

“Oh?” Poe said, tilting his head.

And then, only _after_ Finn grinned at him, clapped him on the shoulder, and bounded away: “ _Oh_.”

“Finn!” he yelled, sprinting across the clearing. “Finn!”

Finn paused at the edge of a crowd and turned around with a grimace. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Poe said. “So, is it possible that the person you _do_ have feelings for is a huge idiot?”

“I think it’s pretty likely, yeah,” Finn said.

“Sounds about right,” Poe said. “Can I kiss you?”

“If you don’t, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have to hide out in the Falcon the rest of the night,” Finn said. 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Poe said, grabbing Finn by the front of his vest and pulling him in.

-

Ten minutes later, when they’d come up for air, Poe said, “So what _were_ you going to tell Rey when we were - ”

“Please don’t ruin it,” Finn said against his lips.

“Yeah, good point,” Poe said.


End file.
